


vines

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something new, working magic into their intimate activities, and Hakuryuu wishes they'd thought of it sooner. Judal has a habit of biting off more than he can chew in all parts of his life, but at least in this activity Hakuryuu knows his limits and reign him in for his safety. That doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy stretching those limits from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vines

**Author's Note:**

> have some gross porn I started last fall and didn't finish until now. I'm so good at finishing things I swear ;n;
> 
> as always, mind the tags! :3c

Judal is squirming in his lap, stuffed full and giddy on sex. It's something new, working magic into their intimate activities, and Hakuryuu wishes they'd thought of it sooner. Slick vines twist around Judal's legs, in his ass and cunt, dripping sickly sweet liquid as they move. Judal is always so enthusiastic, so eager to please, and yet somehow the pheromones have left Judal even more of a giddy fuck toy than usual, begging Hakuryuu for more, more, he needs more, he promises he can take it. It's tempting to let his own desires run wild, but Hakuryuu looks out for Judal's safety when no one else does, and he's already stretched fairly wide. So Hakuryuu builds him up slowly, one thin vine at a time, carefully adding to the many already curling inside him, until Judal is bulging with them, his usually flat stomach stretched from the mass of vines writhing in him. And yet he's still begging Hakuryuu for more, fingers digging into his shoulders for support as he rocks against Hakuryuu. 

Praise and compliments make Judal's face flush even darker red, and he buries his face in the crook of Hakuryuu's neck to leave sloppy open mouthed kisses against it. 

“Ah, ah, Hakuryuu, I want-” Judal begins before some of the vines slide across his clit, still sticky wet and smooth, and Hakuryuu uses them to rub circles around it. Judal gasps and moans and tries desperately to regain his train of thought, only succeeding in choking out Hakuryuu's name instead. 

“Yes, Judal?” Rendering Judal speechless and incapable of coherent thoughts is always so satisfying, and Hakuryuu takes the time to appreciate the beautiful mess that Judal is. His face is still buried in Hakuryuu's neck as he works to string together a sentence.

“Don’t, don’t act so smug, you know I want more,” Judal finally manages. The words are clipped between small gasps, and Hakuryuu can feel the struggle it takes to get them all out past the pheromones keeping Judal blissed out and loose. 

Hakuryuu pats him on the head and runs a hand through Judal’s sweat slicked bangs. “Ask politely.”

Judal groans loudly, trailing into a whine at the end. “Please, Hakur-”

He gets what he wants: a vine shoved into his mouth, cutting him off and oozing more sweet pheromones. “Good boy,” Hakuryuu says. Judal gags around the thick vine but greedily sucks on it anyway, pressing himself up closer to it. While he’s distracted, Hakuryuu shifts Judal’s hips so that he’s positioned better. Some of the vines uncurl and slip out of his cunt, instead wrapping around his thighs to spread them.

“Is that the more you wanted?” he asks and gets a sloppy, enthusiastic nod from Judal as a response. Hakuryuu takes a shaky breath to steady himself, trying to keep some semblance of control over his desperate wants. It would be so easy to lose himself to the pheromones in the air, to drink down the sweet liquid and let its building warmth dictate his actions.

Hakuryuu takes one more deep breath. “Good.” He slides into Judal's slick cunt slowly, relishing the way Judal squirms and purrs beneath him. Fucking him with magic is good, but it's nothing compared to the rush of watching the last shreds of Judal's dignity fall to tatters as his hips begin thrusting, and Judal moans for more.

Setting a rhythm is harder than usual, with vines still inside Judal and trying to wrap around Hakuryuu’s cock, and the pheromones in the air making his head feel fuzzy despite his efforts to stay in control. Judal is no help either, too worn out to do much more than beg for more and moan Hakuryuu’s name. But he manages to settle into one eventually, somewhat unevenly timed thrusts making Judal come apart around him.

It’s more than Hakuryuu can take for long, and he’d be embarrassed about how quickly he’s done any other time. Judal squeaks as Hakuryuu spills inside him, unable to make more noise than that, and knowing that Judal is just as overcome as him makes it good. 

Judal curls up across his chest, sweat drenched and sticky from the various liquids drying on his skin. Hakuryuu makes an annoyed noise at the feeling and gently swats at Judal, but there’s no real effort in it. When Judal doesn’t move, he gives in and wraps an arm around him instead.

“You’re going to be sore and unhappy tomorrow,” Hakuryuu tells him. He should make them clean up, but now that Judal’s settled in a comfortable way it’s hard to muster the ambition to do so

“Mmn, no I won’t.” There’s no energy in his voice, and Hakuryuu recognizes that Judal is moments from falling asleep.

“Yes, you will.”

This time, Hakuryuu gets nothing more than a disagreeable murmur in response, and he gives up any hope of changing his mind. In the morning, he can worry about it, but for now Hakuryuu instead settles into the comforting warmth of their bed.


End file.
